Talk:Inhabited Worlds (FWNG)
Erandus A note for Tamayomari, you cannot create planets that do not exist. Basic Rule 1 states that you may only use land that already exists. You cannot create new land masses. This includes planets. There are hundreds of registered exoplanets that have been discovered by scientists. Choose one you feel can sustain valid life and colonize that. You cannot create random planets that don't exist in reality. You are free to take an already existing planet or moon. Erandus does not exist nor does it's planets. United Planets 11:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I bet that you can cite that the system, Erandus, is a system that has become so popular it is called a slang name. Then choose another solar system that will be "Erandus," even though it isn't called Erandus. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) The issue isn't that he is renaming an already existing solar system. He made one up, that doesn't exist in reality and made up planets that do not exist, so he can have control of a perfectly Earth-like world and resources and new minerals that don't exist. There are planets in existance that have moons that are theorized to be potentially Earth-like which he can use but to make up something like Erandus is unfair. Then everyone might as well make up perfect Earth planets and colonize them, etc, which is ridiculous and going a bit too far. United Planets 20:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Is discovering new materials with like 500 electrons Ok? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) It would be easier to do it this way rather than going through a list of thousands of discovered planets. At any rate, there is a possibility planets such as these exist, past the current reach of human. Shoudn't the rule only apply to the planet Earth? Above message was also me, I would just like to point out that Tamayomari intended to create a system similar to the Epsilon Eridani system. (Notice the similarity: Eridanus-Erandus). A sidenote, not as important, it's somewhat difficult for us to understand the notations in the Planet List, as we are currently 13 years old, and have not yet began to learn of things such as these. (Other than the early curriculum of learning about our solar system, we've done no study whatsoever of space.) Just a question, so it MAY be possible for me to find a suitable system - In the temperatures I've been seeing, they've been around 6000K. Is that the star's average surface temperature or something? Isseiryu 05:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I wasn't aware you guys were all so young. I'd say that 6000K is the star's temperature. I don't understand the K (Kelvin) system. I think it's a stupid form of measurement. Any temperature over 340K and under 200K is uninhabitable for human life. So, when reading the planet list be sure to click the link to read more about the planet. Watch for temperatures, the most important thing, and make sure that the planet is confirmed "terrestrial". If it isn't terrestrial, life can't live there. The alternative to terrestrial are gas planets, like Jupiter or Saturn. Moons would then be your best bet for life, if the temperatures are right. The only thing you should watch for on the planet list is the planet's Mass. A mass of "1" is equal to the size of Jupiter which means too much gravity. Watch for planets within the range of .001 and .03 mass. Any more or less and you'll either be stuck to the ground or bouncing like on the moon. United Planets 07:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Mhm. A lot of us are here from Richmondappleeater's (also 13) reccomendation. Among the people from this school, all 13 years old are me (Isseiryu), Tamayomari, Sepctor, Neobender and, of course, our origin, RAE (That's the abbreviation I'm gonna give him.) Cool. So then what about Sun Ling, TimeMaster (Cascadia), Shockeye7665se (Zulkavita), Militaryman123 (Igypt), Osmythos (Italiana), Tua Levitas (Austria) and Cys1012 (Cryseria)? United Planets 07:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Err...well from a forum both Sun Ling and I (Isseiryu again) frequent, I 'recruited' him to help me with the creation of Taiping. Then he kinda just got more involved and did other stuff. The other six I don't know. I'm 16, if that's important at all. Sun Ling 00:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Um hi im new here... um doesnt this fall into the category of science fiction ? i mean its suppose to be real time right? ELCIDTHECHAMPION 04:33, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Partially, some things exist in reality, and some don't. And it's real time but we have really awesome countries that make up interesting technologies like Everett, Taiping and Cascadia. Then there's Russia which I make it have some technology too. Also a note for United Planets Kelvin is just Celsius but Absolute Zero is 0 or something near thing instead of -275 or something. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Potential Planets Claimed *Gliese 876 C (Large Terrestrial Planet, Safe Hot Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life, Claimed By CASCADIA) *Gliese 876 D (Large Terrestrial Planet, Safe Cold Temperatures, Claimed By CASCADIA) *Gliese 581 System (Claimed by UNION OF EVERETT) * Mu Arae System (CLAIMED BY SOUTH AMERICA) *HD 40307 D (Terrestrial Planet, Safe Hot Temperature) and the HD 40307 System (Claimed by the NEW GERMANIC SPACE EMPIRE) *HD 69830 D (Gas Planet, Earth Temperature, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) and the HD 69830 System (Claimed by the NEW GERMANIC SPACE EMPIRE) *55 Cancri F (Gas Planet, Safe Cold Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life, Claimed by East Asian Federation) Un-Claimed *HD 142 B (Gas Planet, Earth Temperature, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *GJ 3021 B (Gas Planet, Safe Hot Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *Upsilon Andromedae D (Gas Planet, Safe Cold Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *109 Piscium B (Gas Planet, Earth Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 12661 B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 16175 B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *Iota Horologii B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 20868 B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 28185 B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Earth-like Life) *HD 33564 B (Gas Planet, Earth Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 37124 D (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 50554 B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 60532 C (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 73526 C (Gas Planet, Earth Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 82943 B (Unknown Status, Earth Temperatures) *HD 108874 B (Gas Planet, Earth Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *23 Librae B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *Kappa Coronae Borealis B (Gas Planet, Earth Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 155358 B (Gas Planet, Earth Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) *HD 156846 B (Gas Planet, Safe Temperatures, Potential Moons That Sustain Life) Planet/System list Can someone post a list of systems and planets that are currently available or colinized? It would help out to know how controls what. See: Inhabited Worlds (FW) Everything currently colonized or being explored is on that list. For planets and systems that are free to use, read Planet List. United Planets 01:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) May planet be reserved for claims or do I have to have my nation up and running to do that? Kunarian 22:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You can lay claim to a planet now and eventually get your nation going. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Triton - Madrugada I hope you all realize that I terraformed Triton into Madrugada... Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) FFS. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) UFSA Space Program Is it me, or am I starting to think my Space Exploration is the largest of any nation? UFSA FTW Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) That's because you care about your civilian space program. I have a military to run. Woogers - talk 01:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Military... shudder Leave it to the droids, leave the humans out of it. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Droids can't fly spaceships. Woogers - talk 04:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Why not? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Because SkyNet. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Not sure what that is. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) This. I swear what do they teach you children nowadays? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) That's not real. There is no problem with droids flying spaceships. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Of course it's not real. That's no reason for it not to be an invalid argument. Droids aren't real either. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It is an invalid argument. Droids are not related to Skynet. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) They are in more ways than you know. In the future, droids will need an efficient means of communicating with each other over short distances, say inside of a starship, when communications with military central command isn't feasible. Say this short-range communications network is a centralized AI core on the starship. A wild SkyNet appears! It is because of this fundamental reason that destructive weapons of high power, such as a military starship, cannot be left under the control of automatons. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should never let humans take control of a military starship for the same reasons. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. That's a fundamental difference in opinion. Never trust a thinking machine to do a man's job, because the machine does not have the best interest of the man at its core function. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Erm, I only meant a navigational AI that drives ships around on a set course, there are living humans doing the more important things like shooting and fixing engines. I don't trust AIs so much as to let them shoot at crap, and what if an EMP hits or something? That will ruin their functions and the sip would be a dead object floating in space. There is still a captain in the Nav fails or goes off course. I just don't want a giant space fleet with a bazillion soldiers. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC)